In the present TV color camera equipment, setup adjustments are located in many different places. Some of the setup adjustments are in the camera head, some are located in the base equipment when used and some are remoted to the base equipment from the camera head to allow monitoring facilities to make the adjustment. Most of the setup adjustments are located in the camera head or in the base equipment when used. The number of setup adjustments is approximately 100. These setup adjustments are generally potentiometer type adjustments and the potentiometers are tightly packed together and usually involve concentric controls. This tight packing of the controls adds to the size and weight of the base equipment and the camera and further complicates the adjustments. For small cameras, it is convenient to move the camera to the monitoring facilities and make adjustments in the head. In larger cameras, some of the adjustments have to be remoted to the base equipment where the monitoring facilities are available. Remoting of the controls typically involves separate conductors through a cable to each of the potentiometers. This in itself can cause instability. The labor involved in setting up the camera is considerable and therefore it is also desirable to find a more convenient means for performing the setup adjustments. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system by which automatic control may be provided.